The Spectre
History He is a cosmic entity and the physical embodiment of God's vengeance on Earth. Permanently bonded to a human soul, he uses his incredible divine powers to punish the truly wicked, usually ending his victim's lives in creative and ironic ways. His existence is in response to the failure of Eclipso, the spirit of God's wrath that turned completely malevolent and evil. Powers and Abilities The Spectre itself is the embodiment of vengeance and was given Nigh-Omnipotence, Nigh-Omniscience, and Nigh-omnipresence by God himself to help maintain his creation within the DC Omniverse. The Spectre is an extremely dark anti-hero from DC Comics who was infamous for exacting extremely graphic and often torturous punishments on others during his early years and continued this trend on and off into the modern age as the embodiment of God's Wrath. Description The Spectre is a cosmic entity and the physical embodiment of God's vengeance on Earth. Permanently bonded to a human soul, he uses his incredible divine powers to punish the truly wicked, usually ending his victim's lives in creative and ironic ways. His existence is in response to the failure of Eclipso, the spirit of God's wrath that turned completely malevolent and evil. Jim Corrigan, a member of the Justice Society of America during the Golden Age was the original Spectre and the most well-known. Hal Jordan, a fallen Green Lantern, took his place during Day of Judgment as a way of seeking redemption. Crispus Allen became the most recent Spectre during Infinite Crisis. The Spectre was created by Jerry Siegel and Bernard Baily, first appearing in More Fun Comics #52. (1940) Geoff Johns established Hal Jordan as the new Spectre in Day of Judgment #5. (1999) Crispus Allen became the most recent Spectre in Infinite Crisis #4. Comic Book History Appearances In Other Media Television *The Spectre appeared in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Chill of the Night!", voiced by Mark Hamill. The episode does not state who is the host of this Spectre. Spectre and Phantom Stranger hold a bid when it comes to Batman learning that Joe Chill was the one who shot his parents. He returned in the teaser for "Gorillas in Our Midst!" in which he helped Batman track down Professor Milo. But after Batman left, the Spectre turned Milo into cheese and released the lab rats. The rats soon ate him off-screen. Spectre later makes a non-speaking appearance in "Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth" where he appears alongside the Justice Society of America. *In the series Smallville, the Spectre appears in the 2-hour episode titled "Absolute Justice" in a painting alongside other members of the Justice Society. No other information is given. *Fox Television is developing The Spectre as a potential television series to be written by Brandon Camp, creator of the television series John Doe. Film Video Games *The Spectre appears in DC Universe Online, voiced by Robert Kraft. When the Spectre has been driven mad, he creates Reapers that attack the humans of Metropolis to dispense his judgement. Oracle suspects that Eclipso is behind this and sends Green Lantern and Green Arrow to help the heroes. While Green Lantern distracts the Spectre, the players and Green Arrow go around destroying the crystals in order to free Spectre. After breaking the crystals, they free Spectre's humanity yet he attacks the players in order to gain a human host. During the fight, Spectre possesses Green Arrow and then possesses Green Lantern. When Eclipso appears, Spectre possesses the players and defeats Eclipso. Spectre then makes Eclipso disappear. He is served by Accusers, Magistrates, Reapers, Souleaters, Vengeful Spirits, and The Judge. Powers and Abilities The Spectre is an extremely powerful cosmic entity, able to manifest almost any power that he wishes and for all intents and purposes can be considered omnipotent: however he does have some notable weaknesses and thus is not quite on the same scale as a true Supreme Being (such as The Presence). Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Vengeful Category:Noncorporeal Category:Omnipotents Category:One-Man Army Category:Crossover Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Titular Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Paranormal Category:Legacy Category:Symbolic Category:Angels Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Male Category:Archenemy Category:Wrathful Category:Reality Warper Category:Force of Nature Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Harbingers Category:Energy Beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Officials Category:Protectors Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Wise Category:Immortals Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Psychics Category:Telekinetics Category:Magic Category:Humanoid Category:Justice Society Members Category:Superheroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:Superman Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Death Gods Category:Justice League Members Category:Lethal Category:Deities Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Guardians